Happiness
by kurokonao
Summary: "Tetsuya paling tahu bagaimana aku mencintai Tetsuya dan bagaimana aku mengharapkan Tetsuya untuk terus bersamaku. Jadi kuharap, Tetsuya juga akan terus mencintaiku dan memiliki perasaan untuk terus bersamaku hingga akhir hayat hidupmu." Seijuuro tersenyum lembut, Tetsuya merona hebat. Dibuat untuk merayakan AkaKuro Day.


**Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Happiness © KurokoCuya**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Romance**

* * *

Dalam hidup ada yang namanya kebahagiaan dan ketidakbahagiaan. Kebahagiaan dicapai ketika seseorang berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat gairah hidupnya menjadi bangkit. Gairah menjalani hidup yang tak pernah lurus. Selalu ada kelokan di tiap jalannya yang bernama masalah.

Ketidakbahagiaan sendiri adalah jurangnya. Jurang yang penuh akan putus asa dan kesedihan.

Hidup itu berkelok. Ada tanjakan dan turunan. Dan jatuh ke dalam jurang adalah haram.

Bagi Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya—sekarang Akashi Tetsuya—adalah kebahagiaannya.

Permata hidupnya. Cahaya hidupnya. Penuntun kehidupan di jalan yang lurus—kelokan sebisa mungkin dihindari. Kalau bisa, hidup bersama Tetsuya harus berada di jalan tanjakan saja. Tidak boleh turun-turun. Kalau turun, si _baby blue_ itu bersedia menjadi penopang agar Seijuuro kembali naik ke permukaan kehidupan sembari menarik pelan genggaman Tetsuya.

Setidaknya, itu yang dipercayai Akashi Seijuuro sampai sekarang. Ah-ralat, sekarang pun ia sedang meragukannya.

"Ng .. hiks ..." Si biru muda sesenggukkan. Seijuuro luar biasa bingung. "Sei-kun ... ng-hiks ..."

Pasalnya, Seijuuro ingat betul kalau mereka tak ada terlibat pertengkaran sebelum ia menemani Tetsuya tidur tadi malam. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Tetsuya terbangun saat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga tengah malam. Mendatangi dirinya yang masih berkutat dengan laptop untuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang baru saja dikirimi Masaomi. Berkas senilai miliaran yen yang harus Seijuuro pahami isinya agar tak gagal saat rapat kerjasama nanti. Banyak rintangan yang dilalui Seijuuro untuk mengerjakannya mengingat istrinya sedang dalam masa kehamilan. Dan tentu saja menguras otak dan waktu. Mempertimbangkan ini-itu agar tak salah sedikit pun. Semuanya harus sempurna.

Seijuuro sanggup mengerjakannya sembari menuruti permintaan-permintaan aneh Tetsuya.

Seijuuro masih menatap bingung ke arah istrinya. Mengernyitkan dahinya karena si pemuda biru masih menangis sesenggukkan. Seijuuro malah khawatir istrinya masuk angin karena ia hanya memakai kemeja Seijuuro yang kebesaran dan hanya menutupi seperempat pahanya.

Mengundang memang.

"Tetsuya, ada apa, Sayang?" Si merah mencoba menenangkan pria yang menjadi istri sahnya lima bulan lalu.

"Hiks .. Hiks .." Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Tetsuya masih setia menangis di depannya. Lengan kemeja putih yang kepanjangan digunakan untuk mengelap air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata.

Manis. Otak Seijuuro sudah semakin mesum saja.

Seijuuro menghela nafas, akhirnya memilih mengabaikan laptopnya dan memberikan atensi penuh pada Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya ..." Tangan yang lebih besar menarik lembut tangan halus Tetsuya. Mendekatkan pemuda _teal_ itu pada Seijuuro yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Lalu sejurus kemudian, Tetsuya sudah duduk dalam pangkuan Seijuuro. Duduk menghadap suaminya, membelakangi meja kerja yang diatasnya terdapat tumpukan berkas-berkas penting dan juga laptop.

"Sayang?" panggil Seijuuro.

"Mmh ..." Si itik biru malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seijuuro.

Mungkin dia ingin bermanja, pikir anak tunggal Akashi itu.

Sebelah tangan mengusap punggung orang yang dicintainya. Memberikan Tetsuya elusan agar istrinya tenang dan berhenti terisak. Mencoba menghantarkan afeksi penuh cinta.

Lima menit kemudian, isak Tetsuya mereda. Seijuuro bersyukur dalam hati.

"Sayang? Kenapa terbangun tengah malam begini?"

Lama Seijuuro menunggu, Tetsuya masih menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan iblis merah itu. "Mimpi buruk." Suaranya terdengar parau. Tangan besar menelusup masuk ke dalam kemeja yang dipakai Tetsuya, mengelus punggung mulus yang bersih tanpa noda itu—kecuali noda merah yang tiap malam rajin Seijuuro beri.

"Seburuk apa mimpimu sampai menangis begini, Tetsuya?" Kecupan di pucuk kepala cukup untuk membuat tenang Tetsuya. "Aku—Sei-kun ... Tak cinta lagi padaku."

Seijuuro ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedang Tetsuya berusaha untuk menekan emosinya.

"Lalu?"

"Sei-kun bermain dengan pria lain." Saat mengatakannya, tangan mungil Tetsuya meremas kuat kaos yang dipakai Seijuuro—menandakan bahwa ia kesal dan takut dengan mimpinya. "Meninggalkan aku dan Chibi _-chan_ berdua. Mencumbu pria itu di depanku. Tak memedulikan diriku yang depresi. Aku kehilangan semangat hidup. Kurang gizi. Trauma. Dan seperti orang gila.

"Puncaknya, aku bunuh diri karena melihatmu bersenggama dengan pria itu di atas ranjang kita."

Suara Tetsuya tercekat. Tampaknya ia memang shock atas mimpinya barusan. Memberinya pukulan hebat yang berdampak besar pada mentalnya.

"Sei-kun ... aku takut. Takut jika kau berpaling dariku—" Seijuuro mendengarkan dengan seksama semua keluh kesah istrinya. "—Semakin hari aku semakin gendut. Aku merasa tidak percaya diri. Sei-kun yang sempurna, rasanya tidak sebanding denganku yang semakin jelek."

Deru nafas Tetsuya yang memberat dirasakan Seijuuro pada ceruk lehernya. Pria merah itu masih setia mengelus punggung istrinya.

"Sei-kun ..."

"Hm?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Tetsuya kembali mengeluarkan isak pelan, memeluk suaminya dengan erat dan tidak akan pernah mau melepasnya. Walau dalam mimpi pun, Tetsuya tidak akan rela berpisah dengan Seijuuro. Seijuuro hanya miliknya seorang. Namun lagi-lagi ketidakpercayaan diri mengambil alih dirinya.

Seijuuro menghembuskan nafas pelan di telinga istrinya, tersenyum mendengar cerita Tetsuya dan bagaimana orang terkasihnya itu kesal karena mendapat mimpi buruk begitu. Dan juga tersenyum maklum mendengar pengakuan si biru kesayangan.

Tangan yang bebas digunakan untuk menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Manik _ruby_ meneliti manik _safir_ istrinya yang sembab. Seijuuro tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap air matanya. "Maaf, Tetsuya juga pasti ketakutan karena lampu kamar mati dan aku tidak ada di sampingmu, kan?"

Tubuh yang menegang menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Seijuuro. Si merah kembali tersenyum maklum.

Tetsuya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Pemuda yang umurnya berada 3 tahun di bawah Seijuuro itu memang tidak suka mematikan lampu saat tidur. Takut, katanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Seijuuro yang harus mematikan lampu agar tidur semakin nyenyak. Akhirnya, si suami sering diam-diam mematikan lampu kamar ketika dirasa kekasihnya sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Jahat. Aku benci Sei-kun."

Seijuuro tertawa halus, mengecup pelan hidung bangir milik istrinya. "Aku mencintai Tetsuya. Tapi, Sayang, mematikan lampu saat tidur itu sehat." Dahi yang tertutupi poni _teal_ dikecup mesra. "Sehat untuk dirimu dan untuk anak kita."

"Disini—" Tangan Seijuuro mengelus pelan perut Tetsuya yang sedikit membuncit. "—berisi anakku ... darah dagingku ... hasil cinta kita berdua. Bagaimana mungkin kau merasa dirimu kegendutan?"

Seketika itu, Tetsuya merasa bersalah atas ucapan yang ia lontarkan tadi.

"Kau gendut karena diriku, ah ... atau kau tak menginginkan anak kita? Kau ingin selalu tampil seksi? Demi menyita perhatian orang-orang di luar sana? Hm?"

Tetsuya mendengus kesal. "Mana mungkin. Aku hanya ingin perhatian Sei-kun."

Sejujurnya Seijuuro ingin tertawa geli melihat reaksi kesal istrinya. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukainya. Menyukai semua hal terkait Akashi Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya paling tahu bagaimana aku mencintai Tetsuya dan bagaimana aku mengharapkan Tetsuya untuk terus bersamaku." Hidung mancung kembali dikecup. "Jadi kuharap, Tetsuya juga akan terus mencintaiku dan memiliki perasaan untuk terus bersamaku hingga akhir hayat hidupmu." Seijuuro tersenyum lembut, berharap kata-katanya dapat menyadarkan Tetsuya.

Karena ... hei, bagi para suami itu pemandangan yang paling seksi adalah ketika istrinya tengah mengandung. Keseksiannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Dan untuk Tetsuya sendiri—yang sekarang bahkan sedang memakai kemeja kebesaran Seijuuro—seksinya bertambah ratusan kali lipat. Bagaimana mungkin Seijuuro berpaling jika _incubus_ penggoda bertopeng malaikat di dekapannya ini sangat menggoyahkan iman?

Pipi gembul Tetsuya merona mendengar ucapan suaminya. Tangan lentik pemuda biru itu bergerak ke arah perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, meletakkan tangannya tepat di atas tangan Seijuuro dan mengelusnya bersaama.

Di sana terdapat nyawa yang berumur 4 bulan. Hasil benih cinta Seijuuro dan Tetsuya. Memasuki bulan ke empat, Tetsuya memang sering mengalami hal yang dinamakan _mood swing_ dan mengidam. Maka sedari itu, Seijuuro sudah terbiasa menghadapi Tetsuya dengan segala _mood swing-_ nya.

Yah—untuk mengidamnya, Tetsuya memang sudah sering meminta yang aneh-aneh sejak kandungannya memasuki bulan pertama. Sebagian memang benar ia mengidam, sebagian lagi hanya bualan-bualan Tetsuya karena pemuda itu senang melihat suaminya kewalahan.

Tapi Tetsuya bersyukur. Suaminya selalu tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan dan menghadapinya. Seperti sekarang. Tanpa dibilang pun, Seijuuro sudah tahu apa yang menjadi masalahnya. Memang, memiliki suami yang peka adalah suatu keberkahan khusus dalam hidupnya.

Tetsuya mensyukuri kebersamaan mereka selama tiga tahun ini ... dan semoga bertahan sampai akhir hayat hidup. Sungguh, demi apapun, Tetsuya sangat mencintai Seijuuro. Sangat mencintainya hingga ia tak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun.

Tangan yang lebih besar masih mengelus punggung. Kecupan-kecupan kecil dihadiahi Seijuuro di wajah bulat istrinya. Tetsuya tertawa geli. Tangan mereka saling bergerak di atas perut Tetsuya. Bersama-sama mengelus sang buah hati yang kehadirannya sangat dinanti-nanti oleh banyak orang.

"Sei-kuuun ..." Mengaduh geli, si _baby blue_ tetap tertawa kecil.

Seijuuro berhenti mengecupi, tersenyum senang ketika tahu istrinya sudah tak lagi menangis dan kini sudah tenang. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, mengecup pelupuk mata Tetsuya yang tadi basah karena air mata.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang diinginkan istriku ini, hm?" tanya Seijuuro dengan lembut.

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar, tampak berpikir. Kedua tangannya ia kalungkan dengan manja di leher suaminya.

"Ada."

"Untuk Tetsuya, akan kuberikan apapun."

"Bukan aku yang ingin, tapi anak kita."

Uh-oh.

Mengidam.

Seijuuro masih menatap intens istrinya, menunggu Tetsuya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Uhm ... Itu ..., Sei-kun" Dahi Tetsuya disentuhkan pada dahi Seijuuro. "Apa, Sayang?"

"S-sei-kun meninggalkanku tidur tadi." Wajah ditundukkan guna menghindari tatapan dari manik _ruby_ yang ingin menelanjangi saja.

"Maaf, Sayang."

Jari-jari lentik memainkan kaos Seijuuro. "Jadi ... Chibi _-chan_ kesal."

"Hm?"

"Kesal karena Sei-kun lebih memilih berkas daripada menemani aku tidur."

"Iya, maaf, Sayang."

"Jadi, Chibi- _chan_ ingin Sei-kun menghapus data-data berkas yang baru saja Sei-kun kerjakan tadi."

Hidup itu berkelok. Ada turunan dan ada tanjakan. Dipinggiran hidup ada namanya jurang keputusasaan dan kesedihan.

Selama 25 tahun hidupnya, dan selama 3 tahun kebersamaannya dengan Tetsuya, Seijuuro selalu menghindari jurang keputusasaan agar ia dapat hidup dengan damai bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Pun sama halnya dengan Tetsuya.

Seijuuro dan Tetsuya saling melengkapi hidup masing-masing. Saling mempemudah hidup dan mengisi satu sama lain.

"Chibi- _chan_ yang meminta."

Dan sepertinya tidak untuk anak yang sedang dikandung Tetsuya.

'Kami-sama ... apa salahku?' batin Seijuuro nelangsa.

 **-owari-**


End file.
